Curiosidades de Fics de FNAF
by amlc2102
Summary: Estas son algunas de las curiosidades de mis Fics de FNAF "Locuras el el orfanato Cawthon" y "La vida es cruel FNAF"
1. Chapter 1

**Este es un especial de curiosidades de mis Fics...**

 **1\. En mis Fics de FNAF el hijo de Foxy y Mangle se llama Slay, si lo buscan en un traductor este significa Asesinar. Bueno si Mangle en inglés es "destrozar" porque no que su hijo se llame "asesinar" XD**

 **2 El oficio de Toy Freddy de motociclista solo lo puse por adaptarlo a su trabajo como repartidor de pizza, ya que no hallaba otra cosa en que pudiera ser bueno.. -pobre Toy Freddy-**

 **3 El nombre de la esposa de Scott (Scarlett) lo saque de otro Fanfic XD pero Scarlett era una guardia de seguridad. Si he hecho un plagio de personaje XD**

 **4 En el capitulo del Epilogo, de Locuras en el orfanato Cawthon, aparecen Mike y Jeremy como pareja Gay, y Golden pregunta si Mike es el "UKE" si ven anime sabrán a que se refiere XD (YAOI)**

 **5 En el capitulo 2 de "Locuras en el Orfanato" los chicos hacen una clasificación de cómo las chicas están de cuerpo. Así fue como imagine a las 6 chicas en cuanto al buen cuerpo, sus pechos, su trasero, etc. Bonbon era la de mejor cuerpo, seguida por Golden, luego Chica, despues Toy Chica, luego Mangle y al final Puppet. Puppet era la mas plana de todas.**

 **6 En el capitulo donde estaban reparando a los animatronicos, Springtrap dice algunos datos de la construcción de Mangle como que iba a tener un loro en el segundo endoesqueleto, esto lo saque de un video de curiosidades de Mangle.**

 **7 "Los Hernandez" la familia que Foxy y Mangle fastidian siempre solo aparece en los capítulos especiales y son vecinos que viven cerca del edificio del orfanato, pero nunca aparecieron en la serie.**

 **8 Al principio mi idea era hacer un Fic corto de romance principalmente de Foxy x Mangle pero despues decidi que todos debían tener pareja y ademas agregue las 2 temporadas siguientes, de la cual mi favorita fue la segunda temporada.**

 **9\. Otra de mis ideas al principio del Fic fue hacer un enredo romántico con Freddy, Chica y Bonnie, pero luego a Freddy lo decidí dejar con Golden y ya no le agregue esto a la historia. Esto se puede notar en el primer capítulo donde Freddy le dice a Foxy que Chica le parecía que sería una linda novia.**

 **10 Foxy y Mangle iban a ser de una personalidad mas agresiva y mas solitarios. (como en La vida es cruel) pero el Fanfic necesitaba mas comedia así que se quedaron como los mas desastrosos e inmaduros del grupo.**

 **11 La carrera profesional de Springtrap (Ingeniero en sistemas computacionales) y sus ambiciones de ser un gran experto en cómputo son en realidad mis propias ambiciones ya que yo estoy estudiando esa carrera y me encanta la programación.**

 **12 Springtrap, Foxy y Mangle son los 3 personajes que tienen algo de mi personalidad, como lo mencioné Springtrap es mi reflejo de lo que ambiciono tener. Foxy refleja mi inmadurez y mi forma de arreglar muchas cosas a la manera fácil pero algo estúpida y Mangle refleja mis pésimas habilidades para la cocina (y si casi incendio la cocina de mi casa XD). Además que Mangle también tiene ambiciones muy grandes.**

 **13 Tuve que investigar ciertos datos de barcos reales para el capítulo 2 y además aprendí las partes básicas de un barco que se mencionan el en capítulo 8 Maestros en desastres donde Foxy y Mangle les enseñan a sus compañeros las partes del perla negra.**

 **14 En la primera cita de Foxy y Mangle en "la vida es cruel" ellos van al cine y ven la película de "destino Final 6". Eso lo saque porque mi primera cita yo escogí ver la pelicula Destino Final 5 XD**

 **15 El hijo de Puppet y Ballon Boy se llama "Harry" por Harry Potter y además se menciona que Puppet trabaja en el ministerio de Magia. Esto tendrá una relación más adelante con un crossover que planeo hacer de FNAF con Harry Potter.**

 **16 Puppet podía curar físicamente a una persona de los huesos o de cualquier herida, pero no podía curar una simple gripa XD**

 **17 La verdadera Mangle no usa parche de pirata, pero en mi Fanfic si lo usaba**

 **Habrá mas curiosidades despues...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Y aquí otro capitulo (si se puede decir así) de curiosidades de mi historia principal Locuras en el orfanato Cawthon...**

 **1\. En el capitulo donde llega el Profesor Arnold, en la clase de ingles Foxy escribe una frase que dice "Yes because fueron a ayudar con el cat" Esta idea salio porque mi hermana escribio esa respuesta en su libro de ingles porque no sabia como escribir toda la frase bien XD**

 **2\. Los nombres de los profesores (Ludivina y Arnold) fueron sacados profesores reales, Ludivina es maestra de secundaria y Arnold es profesor de la universidad a la que voy**

 **3\. Chica mantuvo a Bonnie en la frienzone durante años porque ella estaba enamorada de Foxy, hasta que ella lo escucho en el dormitorio confesandoles a los demas que estaba enamorado de Chica. (ademas que Foxy ya se le habia declarado a Mangle)**

 **4\. Puppet fue quien le pidio a Ballon Boy que fuera su novio, porque Ballon Boy era muy tímido**

 **5\. Los chicos pasaron años encerrados en el orfanato sin saber sobre el exterior, tanto que hasta que comenzaron a salir como adolescentes fue cuando se dieron cuenta que existía una leyenda de la pizzeria de Freddy Fazbear pizza, aunque esta leyenda siempre fue famosa en la ciudad**

 **6\. Springtrap no creia en fantasmas ni sucesos paranormales a pesar de saber que era la reencarnacion del animatronico y de saber que Puppet hacia magia**

 **7\. A pesar de que Mangle era una chica muy inteligente para memorizar datos sobre barcos y cosas por el estilo, era un fraude para memorizar ingredientes de comida, ademas era un desastre para elegir ropa. Un completo desastre para la cocina**

 **8\. Foxy y Mangle eran demasiado flojos para hacer cualquier labor de limpieza y siempre querían hacerlo lo mas fácil posible, como lo de los platos y otras cosas (Futuros capítulos en Minihisotiras de Locuras del orfanato Cawthon)**

 **9\. Foxy y Mangle querían ser piratas, y estaban realmente conscientes de que tendrían que matar gente para obtener los tesoros. A pesar de eso eran buenas personas XD**

 **10\. Scott era huerfano y heredo el edificio de su padre antes de morir, al quedarse solo con un edificio tan grande para el solo decidio salir a venderlo, pero luego se encontro a Foxy herido de su mano y decidio fundar el orfanato**

 **11\. Scott tenia sobrinos en el Fic especial de navidad, pero estos eran hijos de primos suyos o sea sobrinos legítimos. Scott no tiene hermanos**

 **En fin estas fueron otras curiosidades mas del Fic. Continuen leyendo mis otras historias.**


End file.
